Bonds of the Soul
by pokedawnheart
Summary: One year after Kairi landed on Destiny Island, three years of peace, two years of adventure. Ashlyn had lost her home long before she should have. And now, two destinies that never should have met intertwine forever. And things only just keep changing. Kind of soul bond! AURA SMART FEM Ash! Ashlyn x Sora! Riku x Kairi! Mainly set in Kingdom Hearts II!


**Hello, and yes, I know, I really should update my other stories before posting anything new. But this idea had been in my mind for months now, and I only just started working on it! I am actually very pleased with how this would work in my mind. Basically, I wanted to enforce the soul bond idea from Harry Potter fics into pokemon, have a crossover with pokemon and kingdom hearts, and have one where the pokemon world was destroyed a bit before Sora got his Keyblade, so I decided to put it all in one. The first few chapters are actually what I call prologue chapters. The story actually takes place during KKII with some of my own adjustments. So if you try to tell me not to do certain things because that's not how it was in the games, I WILL IGNORE YOU!**

**In other news, I recently became very fascinated with Young Justice fics. I am in the middle of also writing a Young Justice fic AND a Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover, though I might get done with my crossover first.**

**Shipping will come in later chapters, at least maybe. I'll be doing hints of it in the next chapter or so. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

_War. That was what has happened for the last month. Ever since the Shadowhearts (Heartless) came, everything became a fight for survival. They destroyed so much, and it was becoming harder and harder to survive. A lot of the evil organizations that used to roam the world had long since vanished but no one cared about that. Trainers no longer train their pokemon to win battles anymore, they trained to survive. It was in this mess that an almost eight year old girl gets her destiny changed forever._

Young Ashlyn had wanted to join the war that her father was already in ever since it began. She had her own way of dealing with the Shadowhearts, but her parents wouldn't let her. She still got to kill a few whenever she's out training. That's right, a seven-going-on-eight year old girl was training. She was currently training her Pichu, using some Shadowhearts for target practice. The sound of fighting was all around her, but she ignored it. As much as she hated to admit it, the sound of war had been the one thing that allowed her to get to sleep at night, to know that she was still alive.

A while later, she noticed that the sun was going down. If there was one thing every trainer avoided at all costs, it's being in the wilderness at night unless they traveled with others. And besides, the next day was, not only the mark of the first month of war that everyone so far had survived, but her eighth birthday, and she had to get up bright and early. Not that that was a problem with her, she never sleeps-in.

Everything went as normal as it could, until nearly midnight that is. Pichu, who was never in his Fast Ball (pokeball), woke her up sounding distressed. In his little paws was the bag that Ashlyn had been forced to pack at the beginning of the month by her parents to take if anything happened to them. Getting the hint, she quickly put on something more appropriate that her pajamas and ran down the stairs. What she found horrified her. Inside her house were ten Shadowhearts and on the floor were her parents in a puddle of blood, dead. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but her parents wouldn't want that. Besides, she was stronger than that. She could cry later, but she had to deal with the Shadowhearts.

Once she dealt with the ones in her house she went to see what the situation was outside. Bad idea. Dead bodies of people and pokemon alike were scattered along the roads. A dark haze was slowly swallowing everything in sight. Everything was collapsing, turning into darkness. She could feel pain in her very bones, from everything that was still strong enough to fight.

She quickly ran to the forest where she used to play when she was younger while drawing one of the pokeballs from her belt. A Master Ball. She ran right to a cliff which looked over the sea. She took a deep breath and released the blue-and-white dragon inside. The dragon-and-psychic-dual-type toke one look at her with his red eyes and lowered himself to a level where she could get onto his back. On his back was the saddle that her parents had crafted long ago for the dragon. The saddle was never torn apart in the fighting.

She climbed on top of the dragon, on the saddle, and, after taking the reins (which is there to keep passengers from falling), all three were up in the air. Ashlyn looked down sadly at her home one last time as they continued to fly higher that anyone ever dared, tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving forever. Once they were in the clouds, away from the masses of Shadowhearts, they started coming to the barrier that sealed their world away from the others. According to legend, Arceus had sealed the Pokemon World away from the others with the strongest barrier possible, though no one knew way. You could actually see the barrier on a clear, cloudless night, even without the moon. The barrier would be extremely weak at this point, thanks to the Shadowhearts, though. Just what she needs.

When they were almost to the broken barrier, she called out to the dragon, "Alright Latios, Giga Impact!" Turning into a comet of immense energy, they crashed through the barrier and into the space between worlds. As they continued into the unknown (while still under the protection of Giga Impact) Ashlyn took the last opportunity there was to look back at her home once more and watched it be consumed in darkness. After that she fell asleep.

And so, at midnight, January 17, the World of Pokemon fell to darkness.

**So what do you think? Straight forward? Not enough action or dialogue? Or what? Just in recap before I get any reviews on what is going on:**

**People in the Pokemon World know that there are others.**

**Yes, I know that Shadowhearts are really Heartless, it's just what the people of the Pokemon World call them.**

**The reason Arceus sealed the Pokemon world away, was because he didn't want the world he created to be at risk with the others. He also didn't want anyone from the outside worlds to get in and upset the balance that he worked so hard for.**

**Also, yes, I know that so far there is no description on Ashlyn yet. That comes next chapter.**

**Yes, giving a seven-going-on-eight year old is a bad idea, but it was for survival reasons. And the whole thing with the saddle on Latios, or her even having Latios, was for the chance that she, at least, could get out alive. And what's in the backpack is revealed next chapter as well.**

**So yah, now that you know this I should probably wrap this up. Just Read & Review. And tell me what you think (and please be honest)!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
